


Wolfgirl

by dianatae



Series: Wolfgirl [1]
Category: K-pop, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bella Swan - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time Topping, Forks Washington, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Hybrids, Jin as a Cullen, Leah Clearwater - Freeform, Missionary Position, Oral Fixation, Reader-Insert, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Smut, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampires, Werewolf, Werewolf Kim Taehyung | V, imagine, lowkey being a badass bitch, new moon, no edward cullen :), reader - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, taehyung is jacob, ur bella lol, very sarcastic oc, what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianatae/pseuds/dianatae
Summary: During your stay at your Aunt’s house in the wet town of Forks, you never thought the boys next door will change your perspective in how you see the world.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Series: Wolfgirl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095977
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Wolfgirl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was reading New Moon and decided why not make a wolfie tae and reader as bella (w personality ofc) btw this isn't an ABO fic since this is solely based on the shapeshifting legends that Smeyer went with. I do NOT support her sabotaging of the native characters in the story but I went with the short hair characters bc I wrote the first parts of this only after I saw the movie, not before I read it or got the sense of her racism. OKAY MOVING ON! I really enjoyed writing the smut HKSKJHKAJNK my first time trying to be graphic. Sorry for the inconsistencies with the writing style. I legit wrote the first parts during the beginning of the quarantine and only continued it after new year. I love you all and hope ur having a really rllly good day mUAH

The weather in Washington was something you’re not used to. You can never go places without getting mud on your shoes and it takes more than your patience to clean them every time before going out. Sure, it was great to experience a different weather other than the blazing sun in Los Angeles, but it was hard to adjust. You weren’t ready for it with all the sleeveless and loose tops you brought from Los Angeles.

After months of debating with your mom, you decided it would be a great way to spend your summer vacation turning your camera focus into something more dark and cloudy. Your professor had also suggested that it would look good in your portfolio if you try different moods in photos other than the hot weather in Angeles. So, you thought about it for months before asking your mom to buy you tickets to see your Aunt Sylvia who you’re currently living with for the meantime.

She was in her mid-thirties, but she looked younger than her real age. She knew how to groom and with the way she looks, she probably had that life during her high school days. You rarely see her though, you can remember all the conversations you both had. She leaves home early for her duty at the police station as an attending desk officer. Her place wasn’t big, an average suburban house painted in cold tones of white and gray with dark furniture inside. It’s not your typical definition of cozy. Good thing you brought your two sweaters — one with a Christmas tree embroidered on it and one with the phrase “ _‘tis the season_!” Wearing a sweater in Los Angeles only means one thing, and that is the season of giving. But who cares, it’s not like anyone was going to notice, right?

About to finish the second cup of black tea, an idea pops into your mind about what Sylvia had said about the landscapes nearby the house. However, she had warned you about the risks of a few wild coyote appearances, but one could call you a junkie. There’s no fun in danger, but dangerous does rhyme with adventurous.

A cool whip of breeze enters the thin fabric of your sweater, immediately regretting stepping out of the doorstep after locking the door. As you are approaching the back of the house to enter the woods, young laughters echo through the area, lessening your fear for a bit. It must be safe if a group of teenagers are hanging out in such a secluded forest.

Unbothered by the noises, whether they were from teenagers or not, you make your way further into the woods of coppery branches on the endless verdant ground with subtle eau de nils. It’s like walking into a surreal three-dimensional render of a forest, too perfect to be right in front of your eyes.

It was quiet and serene in the woods. Aside from birds chirping, it felt like out of this world. It was an alien planet. Everything was green — the moss surrounding the place, every tree had some sort of fungi beneath it, the soil dark brown as if staring right into the earth’s eyes. The very healthy kind of earthy, and it was easier to breathe in the forest than it was in the city of Los Angeles. No wonder why they’re both on the opposite sides of the country. They’re literally poles apart. Being at Forks, it’s as if you were able to be in a different country. It was secluded, unlike in Angeles, there are people in every place you go.

While changing the film of the camera, a strong gust of wind on your left side. So strong that your body stumbled onto the ground. You were on your knees, camera shattered as it hits a hard medium-sized rock. You break a couple of curses to the wind.

The camera looked hopeless with lenses separated from it, lying in pieces against a rock.

“What the hell was that?" 

There had to be some kind of a fast animal that ran from your side, which quickens your pulse, but the devastation you felt for the camera overthrew that fear. When you caught a glimpse of the 'wind,’ it was human-like. It ran around in every direction surrounding you, freezing you into place. The only thing you were able to do was to keep watching the human-like creature run in circles like lightning. You tried standing up, but it approached you in a rapid current that you fell into place again. But you couldn’t see it, you weren’t able to look into its eyes.

"You shouldn’t be out here alone,” behind you says.

You whimper, embarrassed when the deep voice sends hums into your nerves.. 

"Why didn’t you run?” He looks at you with knitted brows as he approaches to help you get on your feet. He’s far too attractive to be a wild coyote, you slap that stupid thought away.

“I… I didn’t know what to do,” you force out, still affected by the broken camera and creeping fear.

He was around four inches taller than you. He looked about your age. Dark thick hair, with light brown irides inside his almond-shaped eyes. His skin was of a rich walnut tan, and his dark green hoodie complements that. 

"You must be Sylvia’s niece. I’m Taehyung,” he said in a sultry manner as he offered a hand for a handshake.

"How do you kno-”

“She told us. My family’s close with Sylvia. Our mothers used to be best friends, y/n.” He puts his hand back in the pocket of his hoodie.

A tinge of embarrassment brushes through your cheeks, feeling guilty that you didn’t give him a handshake. But all of that is ignored when he smiles.

“Did I creep you out?”

You chuckle softly. “No, of course not. I’m just still in the moment… of processing.” You ease him, as if you were able to read the tension in his undecipherable eyes.

There was a few seconds of silence before Taehyung spoke again when he noticed your camera on the ground.

“Hey, we have a technician at home, maybe he has some tools he could help you with.”

He was absolutely gorgeous. You find yourself lost in his face, studying his features and every little action he does. He would look so good as a muse. If only you could capture him right now, he’d be perfect under the clouds that create shadows that contour his cheeks and makes his eyes even more mysterious.

“Don’t worry, you can trust me. Sylvia knows where I live,” he adds. 

Though that doesn’t really solve the problem, you find yourself walking with Taehyung in the woods, drifting away from the devastation and fear from earlier. 

The laughters were from them. The laughs you heard earlier before entering the woods were from Taehyung’s friends. They confirmed that they were walking around the woods earlier and that they passed by your house. All looking friendly with similar doe eyes, almost like they were relatives. They were all in a circle, all of them sitting on a chunk of thick logs, dressed in a similar way. The men were younger than you, but there is a girl who’s older than you. She didn’t seem as friendly as the others as you notice the judging glances towards your way. She had shoulder length of hair and she was just as tan as Taehyung. Taehyung discussed each of them one by one to you, all of them introducing themselves in an endearing manner except for her. Only saying her name was Leah and that was it, which made you feel an ounce of intimidation.

"So, y/n, how long do you plan to stay?” Embry, the one with the shortest hair, asks as he plays with the two twigs he’d been digging up dirt with the moment you arrived. His color was a tad bit darker than the others. He had a grin that could steal every girl’s heart. He was gorgeous. They were all just as gorgeous as Taehyung.

“Oh, one month. I have a college application to fix back home,” you answered surely. You were only here to take photos for your college portfolio, and making friends was out of the picture until today.

"Sucks for Tae, I had a feeling you could be more than a willing candidate to be his girlfriend.” Everybody laughed except for you and Tae who exchanged awkward glances at each other.

“Stop it, Bry.” Taehyung wanted to laugh along but embarrassment got the best of him.

“She looks so out of place. You probably party a lot in Los Angeles, don’t you?” Leah gives you a stern look, seriously waiting for your response. She only wants to get a reaction from you and you weren’t the only one to get the feeling as the group feels the rising tension between the both of you.

“No, I don’t go to parties. Mom is very strict.” You tell her. You didn’t want the group to feel that you were intimidated, after all, you wanted to befriend everyone.

“She’d be perfect for our overnight tomorrow then.” She prickly grins.

“Right! Want to join us in La Push? It’s the nearest beach out here. We’ll have bonfires and such,” Seth, the youngest one with the tiniest body (still bigger than yours), expresses in excitement. Out of all of them, Seth was the friendliest. 

“I’ll go talk to Sylvia for you, if you want.” Taehyung raises his brows. He had been laughing quietly ever since he had brought you to meet his friends - which seems like he regrets, additionally. He was more mysterious than you thought. He didn’t share much of his life during the discussion, only three things: his last name was Kim, he’s 20 years old, and he lives at the rez along with the rest of the team.

“Sure. I’ll just bring my other camera.” You smiled.

Taehyung said that he’ll get Chase, a friend of his who wasn’t part of the circle, to fix the broken film camera. He assured that it will only be a matter of three days before the camera is all yours again. After a few more useless fun discussions, you had forgotten that the sun had settled for a while. When Taehyung realizes your face of worry, he offers to give you a ride home. Great, a ride with the wild coyote who had immediately earned your trust by rising a brow. You wouldn’t be so shocked if you end up ‘missing’ in the news in the next hours.

He owned a Chevy pick up truck. It was red, but faded, making it seem vermillion in color. It had a few dents and you were sure that it wasn’t one of the smoothest rides you’ve ever had. But Taehyung made a few jokes about how he feels uneasy with the truck as well, only to reveal that it has been with him ever since his birth.

“It’s great. Very retro.” You gave him a smile to let him know that he doesn’t need to feel embarrassed with his truck.

“Shut up, Y/N. I know it sucks, okay. I can’t even play a single song here without a static.” He laughs and you admit it.

He gave a charming wave to your window and had a small chat with Sylvia, who’s been home for hours, before leaving, probably about the La Push trip for tomorrow. Once you’ve changed into your pyjamas, Sylvia knocks on your door as you are about to settle in bed.

“Tae told me about the La Push camping tomorrow,” she began.

"Are you gonna let me?”

She smiles in an assuring way. You can’t deny how lovely she looked with her hair down, her waves framing her heart-shaped face. “Of course, honey. You better wake up early tomorrow. Tae told me that he’ll pick you up by seven.” She winks and rubs your shoulder before heading downstairs.

A beach trip in a cloudy town without bringing any hoodies with you? Sounds about _perfect_ , if you’re looking for a hypothermia attack. And you were never a morning person either so it’s a big mystery why you even agreed to go in the first place. The waking time in Los Angeles was ten in the morning. In Forks, it was seven. 

When Taehyung arrived, he was wearing a black shirt and a black leather jacket, pairing it with slightly oversized pants. He looked bigger than yesterday, maybe it was the jacket that made him look buff. He waved softly before you even stepped out of the doorway. He was carrying a medium-sized paper bag with small wet stains.

“My sister made us breakfast. Just in case you didn’t have enough time to prepare,” he opens the car door for you and waved to Sylvia goodbye, “thought you’d take more time because you probably wake up late in the city.”

“I’m somehow a little offended with that assumption,” you cooed and he replied with a stammering laugh, unsure whether to take it as a joke or not.

He fumbled with the stereo and it played better than yesterday, giving you a sloppy smile as the first chords of _Creep_ by Radiohead plays.

“You fixed it?” You take a bite from the sandwich his sister prepared. You thank God his sister prepared it for you, your stomach would be growling by now.

“Yeah. I just didn’t want us to have that awkward silence along the way.” He breathily laughs.

Everything Taehyung has is beautiful. He had an amazing laugh, a deep sultry voice, and doe eyes. He’s simply astonishing. You were sure that everyone he has met so far had fallen in love with him. You weren’t one to deny that either.

It took around fifteen songs before the both of you arrived at the beach — thanks to Taehyung’s amazing playlist. It was quiet, the weather didn’t change much in the place. Still cold and dark, untouched by a glimpse of sunrise. It was windier than the rest of Forks, and you wore your Christmas sweater to at least help with the cold a bit.

It was weird to say, but Taehyung radiated heat whenever you were near him. It’s like when you’re not around Taehyung, you feel the coldness of Forks. His truck didn’t even feel cold though his air conditioning was on, you just felt a sense of unfamiliar comfortable heat you found yourself curling in your seat minutes ago. The group welcomed the both of you except for Leah of course. Sooner or later, you knew you’d start to hate her.

“You guys are early,” you tell Embry and Paul as they greet you with warm hugs.

"Of course, we are. It’s La Push, baby.” Embry gives you a wink and you blush.

“Okay, Bry, I haven’t had my breakfast and you’re already winking.” Paul fake puked and the rest of the group laughs.

They started setting up tents as Taehyung offered to take your bag when he noticed how it’s weighing you down. Before he could put it in the tent, you took your digital camera and started roaming around by yourself to take pictures of the view. Astounding as you had expected. It’s like you were in the middle of nowhere. Only Taehyung’s friends were at the beach which was a lucky shot for you and the group.

“Set up the fire, Tae! We’re having breakfast.” Leah yells across the place as she places the logs in the middle of the circle the tents are built in.

Taehyung sighs loudly. “Get ready for the Quileute Tribe stories." 

"You seem tired of it, you joked.

While Taehyung builds a fire with the rest of the boys, you secretly take pictures of him busy as the both of you keep talking.

"It’s always the story every camping day. The Quileute Legends, you know? The scary stuff." 

You knit your brows when the word ‘scary’ comes into play, bringing your camera down to take a better look at the almost sweaty Taehyung.

"Scary stuff? How scary? Thrill me.” You weren’t aware as to how much Taehyung also studies your features. He wanted to know you better, but he was afraid of scaring you away by asking too many questions. It had always been his issue, scaring people away from him. And this time, he didn’t want to let you in like the others, he just wanted to be acquaintances. But the more he spends time with you, the more he wants to be near you as if there were magnets pulling you together.

“I don’t know what would thrill you, y/n. But the world is darker than you think, it’s not always safe.” He gives you a look. It was impossible. You were five feet away from him, but you could almost see your reflection in his eyes. It was too comforting. You were devoured by his eyes, falling steadily into his charms.

“I know. It’s just as scary in L.A., I mean,” you gulped, “crime is everywhere. Can’t really stop it.” You explained.

“It’s not always crime that’s scary, y/n. I’m talking unexplainable things.” He smirks.

“Like paranormal?” You gaze away from him, starting to take pictures of the beach. But no matter how hard you try to distract yourself from Taehyung, your eyes keep falling on him.

“More than paranormal. Ghosts are easier to believe in.”

You inhaled sharply. “I mean those are just legends, right? What’s with the obsession in the Qui-Quileute Tribe?” You struggled pronouncing the word.

“It’s not me. It’s a tradition.” There was a moment of silence before you could think of what to say again.

“Delete my pictures by the way.” He scoffed.

“I thought you didn’t notice.”

“I was posing." 

You laugh at his joke, still certain you’re never deleting any of his pictures, most definitely the one when he accidentally looked at the camera.

"You look sort of beautiful in the camera.” Your lids flutter like a high school girl. “Not just in the camera, I mean… haha.”

He stares at you in confusion, and somehow you always find yourself frozen and embarrassed whenever he looks at you. “Sort of beautiful? You’re more naive than I thought.” He removes his jacket and throws it on the log nearby, revealing his buff body. You look away in discomfort, you didn’t want to find yourself checking him out. “I’m not what you think I am. And I don’t think you want to know.”

“Maybe I do.” You point the camera towards him and take a shot of his reaction. You wink.

The clouds hovering above the clamorous sea tell that there’s probably rain coming, but it seems like the group wasn’t bothered by it at all. You were sitting next to Taehyung two feet away from you on the logs nearby the fire that Seth had given up trying to help making after a couple of failed attempts. His heat never failed to linger around you though.

Sam was discussing the Quileute Legends and the group was very fascinated with the story, even though Taehyung had confirmed earlier that they’ve already heard the story too many times from their own families. Sam was good. He had a way in telling stories. You find yourself actually believing the legends. Werewolves and vampires? Shapeshifters and Children of the Moon? You weren’t one to believe in such fantasies. You liked to watch historical movies more than fairytales, but with the way Sam elaborated every part of the legend, you can’t deny the shiver that you felt when he discussed the cold ones.

_Fast like lightning. Beautiful and alluring. Undead without a soul._

You thought it was ridiculous for Sam to even give out a warning about the cold ones. You were suppressing your laugh a little bit, and you were sure Leah already had her eyes on you. Why would Sam give out a warning about the cold ones? It’s not like they were actually real. He also mentioned a treaty. And he sounded pretty serious about it too, even Taehyung was carefully listening. All of their eyes were on Sam, except for Leah.

Sam talked about a specific family of the cold ones, that they proposed a treaty. These cold ones are not allowed to hurt anybody from Forks, or else the mentioned werewolves are allowed to pose a fight with them. He talked about it like it was a plan.

It was afternoon and the clouds were still as thick as it was in the morning, but rays of sunlight shone through the gaps between the dark clouds. It looked ethereal, an aesthetic you’d only see in paintings. You thought those paintings are only manifestations of amplified emotions of the painter, but here you are, smiling to your camera as you take hundreds of shots.

“Save some memory for the other landscapes,” Taehyung says beside you, throwing pebbles to the water, each bouncing impressively for three times.

“I know, I just can’t get enough of this. You don’t see that in L.A.” You pointed your index finger towards the horizon of the sea.

“Yeah, but at least you can swim in LA. It’s too cold out here to even go for a swim,” he emphasized.

"Not when you’re around. It’s weird, but I feel like you have a fever. You’re too hot.”

He raises his brows . “I know I’m hot,” he chuckles.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” you protest, though you know for a fact, Taehyung right. If he were to live in L.A., he’d be escorted many times by a modeling agency.

"So, I’m not hot?” You knew he was teasing and your embarrassment was obvious enough because of the blood rushing through your cheeks.

“You’re attractive. I’m sure you know that.” You roll your eyes, trying to keep everything casual — which is getting harder and harder every time he’s around.

“No, I don’t,” he teased. He was obviously getting pay back on you for taking candid shots of him earlier.

Your eyes landed on Sam and Emily play-fighting in the sea, just the sight of them being happy made you feel a bit of a heartache. You were a sucker for romance. The boys told you earlier that they were engaged for three months now. Leah was Sam’s ex-girlfriend and Emily was Leah’s ex-best friend. Finally putting the pieces together why Leah was one of the hardest to be with. She was extremely hurt and broken. She would rather shut the world out rather than let anybody in. She would rather be alone, than find anyone again who could possibly hurt her.

"Look,” you poked Taehyung who was too busy throwing pebbles, “Sam and Emily are swimming. We should too!”

Though you were shivering, you bravely took off the mustard jacket that Taehyung had let you borrow. You were left with your thin brown tank top and denim shorts. He’s still in his black shirt, unbothered to even take it off nor his jeans.

“What are you doing? Let’s go.” You tell him as you walk towards the sea.

This was a bad idea. It felt like ice was draping all over your body. How can Emily look like she’s having fun when you’re over here freezing just by stepping into the water? Half of your body was shivering from the wind, the lower half was for sure numb. You wanted to slap Taehyung for taking so long to get in with you, and you weren’t even sure why you were so desperate for him to get in with you. It’s not like he had a heater with him.

It took Taehyung a few more seconds before he started taking his shirt off, revealing his caramel skin, but it wasn’t his color that caught your eyes, it was how built he is. His body looks like it was sculpted by the most talented and precise sculptor. It was defined, and shadows are doing magic in giving it silhouettes in the right areas. The best part about it was how shy he was taking off his clothes, like a teenager getting ready for his first swimming lesson.

He was for sure planning to swim today, revealing the gray trunks he’s wearing underneath his jeans. He needs a bigger one that fits him better, because the trunks he’s wearing isn’t doing him any justice.

_Okay, no. Maybe it was justified by a subtle outline of his_ —

_Don’t even look down there, y/n_ , you tell yourself.

You didn’t know where to focus. His thighs were just as eye-catching as his abs. Just as toned and thick. It would be such a material for thigh riding, you thought and you quickly shake your head at the idea. It has to be the waters that did this to you. Time has never been more relevant when he was walking towards your way, as he scoops water with his hands to wet his hair, while biting his bottom lip and giving you a small smile after.

“Freezing?” He smiles, eyes pierced on your small body. You were hugging yourself, embracing yourself from the fact that if you let go of your hands, you might touch something else.

“You were taking so long." 

He chuckles before holding your arm, taking it off your body. "Come on, dip your whole body.” He pulls you softly towards the ocean, the sound of walking through water comforting your ears.

He was a foot away from you, the water level was on his chest and so was yours, but slightly higher. He looked even more godly. His hair pushed back, and to see his face in its entirety was a blessing, a gift.

None of you dared to talk, and you thought it was better that way. You just get to stare at him, as the sunlight lands itself upon his bronze eyes with specks of gold if you would close enough, majestic indeed to see something like that once in your life. You’d wish to wake up to that every morning.

There was this comfortable silence between the two of you. Drops of water fall under his eyelashes, fluttering them as he struggles to stare back at you. The moment was ruined when he suddenly smiled and looked towards Embry and Paul. Embry was sitting next to Paul, staring at the both of you while laughing. You shrug, feeling invaded.

“Why? What is it?” you asked Taehyung.

“They’re thinking ridiculously.”

You furrow your forehead. “How do you know?” He tightens his hold around your arm as he keeps you steady near him, aware of you struggling to touch the floor.

“I just know,” he softly plants circles on your arm with his thumb, “trust me.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t stand too close to each other then. I think they’re making a big deal out of it.” You didn’t want to come off feisty, but you guessed it went that way for Taehyung as he moved away from you without letting you go.

“No, they’re not. They’re just teasing.” When he said that, it was like he only said it to get near you, to assure you that it was okay to be close to him like that.

“Still cold?” he asked.

“Not so much anymore.” You muttered. There were so many questions you wanted to ask Taehyung, but your voice isn’t very trustworthy at the moment. You know it will betray you the moment you open your mouth.

“Penny for your thoughts? Why did you want to swim?” His voice was soft, calming as the ocean.

“I wanted to test how warm you can make me, even in freezing water.”

He laughs breathily. “Seriously?”

You nod. He wanted to tell you a lot about himself, but like you, he was just as scared. Skinny dipping wasn’t really your thing, especially in cold water, so after a few more moments of swimming and small talks with Taehyung, you let yourself dry by sitting next to the tent, keeping yourself busy by viewing all the pictures you took.

It was four in the afternoon, and the sun looked like it was already setting. Time was almost irrelevant at Forks, you wake up and the next thing you know, you’re already getting ready for bed. Even though today was quite eventful, the clock still ticked quickly.

Feeling dry enough, you walked to the other side of the beach, Embry had mentioned that there was a cliff nearby along the woods. Though Taehyung was busy drying himself and laughing with the others, he glanced your way as you were heading towards the woods. You lifted your camera so he knew what your motive was, and he flashed a sly smile.

Trees. Cliffs. Birds.

The place could be a haven for the National Geographic Channel.

“I thought the pack wouldn’t ever leave you alone like this.” A deep voice spoke behind you, his english accent was thick and strong. You were sure that if you turn around, he’ll be ten feet away from you. You regret blinking your eyes, because the next thing you knew, he was right in front of you. His expression with so much thirst, so much hunger. For what?

You only inhaled sharply, first thing coming into your mind, confusion overpowering your nerves. You examined the man before you quickly. Olive skin, dark ruby eyes. His skin was inhumanly shiny, he almost looked dead, but in a mesmerizing type of way. He had dark purple circles, but his eyes were beautiful enough to distract you from it. He mirrored a cement under sunlight, he had fragments of diamonds and glitters on his skin. It wasn’t your brain consuming you but his visual, his aura.

“Didn’t bring your _dog_ with you?” You weren’t sure what he meant. He takes a step forward to lean into your ear, and your feet beg to stay, your eyes staring deeply in his beauty. You were too engaged, everything about him had you in place.

“You smell different from the others. Are you aware of that?” His breath touched your skin and there the exact opposite of heat seeping in your skin. “ _La tua cantante_. I can hear your blood flowing through your veins. I can hear your heart. It’s beautiful.“ He sniffs your neck as he hisses.

He wasn’t human, and this time you were sure. He had danger lingering in his eyes, but it dressed so captivatingly beautiful, you found yourself lost.

"It won’t hurt, I promise. It will be just a tiny bite, you won’t even feel it.”

There were words coming out of your mouth, you swore that. But nothing, your mouth still and close. It’s sort of like he had power upon you, controlling and manipulating your body to be a mannequin. 

“Shh, don’t fight it. You won’t win over me.” His teeth were grazing on your neck, seeking for a soft spot. You were unsure of his nature, what could he be?

An alien from this alien planet? An experiment gone wrong that escaped from a lab, perhaps? Maybe a demon, or an angel. A greek god of some kind?

They were all terrifying.

At the corner of your eye appeared a shirtless Taehyung, but he didn’t look like himself. He was red, smoke flaring around his body. His chest expanded by time, and when you felt a small sensation of sharpness on your neck, Taehyung jumped towards the man.

_No, it can’t be_.

This isn’t Taehyung. Taehyung was gone. Maybe you were imagining things, but you felt all of them happening in front of you. As the man got distracted, your senses came back, falling on your side from losing balance. You pushed yourself away from the two monsters, as you would describe it. This wolf was huge, enormous. Any man who would try to fight it will easily lose. It stands almost seven foot, three bears wide.

Without trying, the creature had already decapitated the man. You weren’t sure how to feel — safe or worried — but you were sure that you are mortified, and your face clearly expresses that.

You were only moving away from this huge thing in front of you, maybe that’ll help you escape. But you don’t even know if you wanted to escape. A part of you believes that Taehyung is inside that wolf, maybe eaten alive, or a spirit. 

_So much for the wild coyotes, thanks for the heads up Sylvia_.

Your eyes met his. Dark bronze eyes with specks of gold if you look close enough. You could almost see yourself in them, they were that kind. His eyes had a message for you, to approach him, to pet him, that it was okay and he will never hurt you. Before your hand could land on his lowered head, Sam and the others came running to help you, obviously seeing the wolf, but not even being bothered like you were.

“Y/n, are you alright?” Sam helps you stand on your feet.

Sam and the wolf had some kind of connection. Sam stared at it and the wolf left.

“So, wolves are normal here?” you spoke with a weak voice.

Sam opened his mouth and closed it again, thinking of how he can explain what just happened. You know that he knows something, and he was struggling to tell it.

“Where’s Taehyung?” You scan their faces with no sign of Taehyung.

_Holy shit! The wolf ate him_! you thought. All you want to see right now is Taehyung. To prove himself. He can’t be that wolf. The wolf must have eaten him. It is far too impossible for Quileute Legends to be real.

“We should get going before the other cold ones get here.” Sam assists you to get back in the tents, completely ignoring your state of bewilderment.

Maybe it’s a Forks thing to be mysterious and quiet. It irks you so much that none of them are even acknowledging what happened. This would be a great story for your mom.

_Hey, Mom. Just wanted to call to tell you about how great my day was. So Taehyung, right? Aunt’s neighbor, really hot guy I’d totally fuck, got eaten by a werewolf. But that’s not too crazy, an incredibly beautiful medieval British man held me hostage, telling me he wanted to suck my blood. What a Forks thing! And everybody saw this huge tall wolf, I’m talking as big as a shelf kind of wolf, but they all acted like it was some puppy leaving the scene. Anyways, Mom, I’m traumatized. Going home in a week._

There is no way you can paraphrase that. No way you can make everything happening right now to sound normal at least one bit. This must be normal in Forks, but this is some Hollywood work in LA already. Things like these don’t happen unless there was a shoot next door.

“Hey, you okay?” Leah approaches you. Her concern is seemingly genuine.

“I’m alive, guess I am okay. Where’s Taehyung?” You don’t bother to look at anyone at all, you drive your attention to the waves landing on the beach, hoping you could synchronize your breathing with them.

“Taehyung’s fine. You don’t have to worry about him.”

“I saw him there. He was… he was red! Like he was burning! And… and there was smoke. Then I blinked, then there’s a wolf. I swear it ate him!” Leah looked at you with wide eyes, but her lips were shaking trying to hide a smile.

“You’re not taking me seriously! That wolf killed that guy! I don’t know. He sounded British!” Leah bit her lip. “That was horrifying. I saw its head removed, there was no blood! What was that?” Leah inhaled sharply before looking at you with assurance.

“Can you calm down? The wolf you saw, don’t you think it was described like the one in the legends?” Leah almost shouted, yet still controlling her laugh.

“Shapeshifters? Those are legends, Leah! The wolf ate Taehyung!" 

She chuckled. "No, they are real,” she protested.

“The British man there was a cold one, a literal _vampire_. Taehyung didn’t kill him, he was already dead.”

_No_.

“Shut up, Leah. I know you hate me, but this is no time for jokes." 

She laughs harder. "You’re right about me not liking you, but I’m not joking. That dark brown werewolf is Taehyung. One and only Taehyung. 20 year-old Taehyung who lives at the rez. That Taehyung.”

’ _The world is darker than you think. It’s not always safe_.’

Taehyung had already given you clues from the start. But a word from Leah wouldn’t be enough to stop your mind from going everywhere. You needed to hear this from Taehyung.

It was twilight already and the group had decided to spend the night in their cabin, instead of the beach. Sam explained that it was for your safety which until now he hasn’t elaborated yet. Emily offered newly baked muffins, but it was too late before you could grab one when all the boys devoured around them. You gave Emily a smile.

“You can have the next batch.” She shied away.

Emily looks like an average girl next door. She had fringes and medium length hair, they were very flat. Her skin was like the others, tan and healthy-looking. One thing you haven’t examined deeply about her were her eyes. Embry had told you once that staring at Emily would bother Sam, and when you first saw her, you knew immediately why. She had a scar on one of her eyes, they looked painful. It looks like a cat scratch, only if that cat was a lion. It covered half of her face, but that didn’t stop her from being lovely. She was still pretty in every way.

Taehyung arrives at the cabin, looking at everybody except you, his body resting on the door frame. He was heavy-breathing like he just finished a race. Sam came after him, giving him a small pat then walking towards Emily. Taehyung’s eyes remain on the floor. His actions were complicated. You haven’t figured him out yet.

“Y/N, Tae, maybe you can talk outside alone.” Sam smirks at Taehyung, and Taehyung smiles back.

'This is no time to be smiling!’

Taehyung finally looks at you before leaving the door and you follow. But he still hasn’t talked. And your rage is piling up inside you, you finally take a step forward.

“Care to explain what the hell happened there? I thought you were swallowed by that — that thing!” He gulps, stopping his tracks and turning around to see your face.

“I was scared,” you muttered.

He totally understood why you were scared. Because he was just as scared and confused as you when he first discovered who he was, and just like you, he chose to deny it in every way he can, and he hoped that denial can make a change.

“You’re not supposed to know about this. I didn’t want to put you in this position — of knowing what truly there is.” His eyes are sad, like he was a missing child.

The same day Taehyung figured out what he was, his eyes looked exactly the same; with fear, agony, and deprecation.

“So, you’re a werewolf?” You felt his pupils dilate.

He looked at you in disbelief as if he hadn’t given enough clues yet.

“Werewolf. Shapeshifter. Monster. Dog. Whatever you call it, it wasn’t my choice.” His voice was weak, almost ashamed of what he had just said.

“And you kill —”

“Vampires.” He finishes your sentence before you could assume. “Just vampires. The cold ones? Those that violate the treaty? They’re real.” And so the legends were correct and real, and the evidence stands right in front of you, breathing and staring at you.

But no matter what angle you look at him, he wasn’t a monster. He is not what he is described in the fairytales. He wasn’t a merciless creature, not even harmful. He was just this young boy who lived near you.

“I get that you’re afraid of me. Trust me, so am I.”

“I’m not scared of you. If it weren’t for you I would be bloodless by now.” You bit your lip. “But I’m still a little overwhelmed.” You gulped.

He had no words, but he was relieved. And you knew that when his eyes twinkled, the kind he gave you when you were jamming to the songs he had in his truck.

“If it’s okay for you, I’m inviting you and Sylvia to my birthday tomorrow. It’s just a small gathering.”

“Will there be drinks?” you kid.

“Sam doesn’t really want me taking any drinks for the meantime.” He chuckles.

“Why not?”

“He said that I can’t be on alcohol during my first six months of phasing. Why? Do you drink?” he innocently asks.

“Was just teasing.” You playfully pushed him before proceeding to walk back in the cabin.

Before you even knew it, Taehyung was irrevocably infatuated with you. He wouldn’t have thought that a college girl would give a small attention to someone younger than her, or even finding out about who he truly is and still staying by his side. He had spent so much time denying who he was, but maybe being a werewolf isn’t so bad after all, if phasing is what it takes to protect you or anyone at all.

You were just like what he thought you would be — _kindred spirits_.

The party isn’t filled with loud chats and crowds, it is a gathering. Taehyung tried his best to always stand by your side to give you ease in enjoying such an unfamiliar place as Sylvia gets indulged in conversations with the others, completely forgetting you. Every minute though, he’d have to leave you alone on the couch but he’d return as soon as he can.

There weren’t much talks between you and him either, only a couple of smiles exchanged whenever Embry and Quil do something embarrassing in front of the both of you.

It seemed as if the night was the longest night of your life, only occupied with listening to others’ stories and Taehyung sipping a punch from his red cup. He had asked a few questions to keep things interesting, but it was hard to keep the mood flowing. You had asked about his hobbies and all the boring stuff you could think of, and surprisingly he would reply with enthusiasm like he have always wanted to be asked those questions. This makes you more curious how his daily life goes, how many people does he actually talk to.

When the hand of the clock drops at ten, you were just patiently waiting for Sylvia to get on her feet and cut the conversation with the others but she seemed to have consumed more alcohol than she could tolerate and the next thing you knew she was laughing like a maniac. You were stuck in a loop circle of smiling so thinly to everyone you get eye contact with.

You distract yourself with admiring the intricate designs of Taehyung’s small home, and the thought of a young Taehyung growing up in where you’re sitting currently makes your heart jolt. It’s uplifting seeing his pictures on the wall, but there was a difference between his smile before and his smile now. One can easily tell which was more true. You had no clue what it’s like to be his kind, hell even now you still can’t believe what he is. But it sure shows in the way he had changed judging from the innocent photos that hang on the wooden walls. You’ve never known him since then, yet you wanted to restore this angel-being beaming at the sight of a camera who now hates being in photos because he thinks he’s some sort of a monster.

You wanted to ask him about the pictures, the one where he was wearing a towel with a headband, the one where he was framing his face. All of them speak some kind of connection with you, maybe it’s your love for photography that makes you feel this way, but innocence is one of the hardest thing to lay your lenses on.

Then you finally got it. What your professor was talking about, drawing something intangible to your camera. This is what he meant. Your gallery is only filled with landscapes, mostly the aesthetic of architecture and nature. Taehyung is what you needed to change the mood of your photos, not the weather, not the dark ambience of Forks, but his story. If only there’s a chance for you to grasp his mystery in a single picture, his adventurous smile in one flash.

A pang of pain in your forehead pulls you back into reality, and the lights that stood above you only made it worse. You needed to leave immediately before the pain has you grunting. Welcomed with a wrapping breeze, you brace yourself and regret wearing the dress Sylvia begged you to wear. She said it was her favorite when she was your age, a Prussian blue dress that stops before your knees with tulle around the hem and a lighter blue ribbon on the chest.

Of course Taehyung who sits beside you would notice your leaving, and before you can inhale the fresh air from the porch, he was already asking what’s wrong.

“I don’t feel so good. I think I’m gonna have to go home alone since Sylvia’s still occupied,” you said, pushing on your temples with your thumb and middle finger.

“I can drive you home. I don’t think they’d notice that we left, they’re all pretty wasted.” He chuckles, complementing the high tones of the strong wind that travels past your bodies.

“I’m really sorry. I’m being rude, I mean this is your party… your birthday party and you’re going to drive me home.”

He places the sippy cup on a coffee table near the entrance, and he was palming his pocket to reach for his keys.

“It’s fine, y/n. The party’s been dead four hours ago and I can’t send you home alone. Do you have the house key or should I go back inside and ask Sylvia for it?”

“She gave me a duplicate. I think it’s best we go now. My head’s really killing me.”

It was unusual, headaches. They rarely come to you since you monitor your phone usage and water intake. You hate getting them because you hated taking meds for it, and you just hoped Sylvia would have a stock of it. Your fingers have been roaming your forehead for a while yet you can’t seem to navigate where the pain is, where it’s beating. It would be better if you could massage it along the ride but you were struggling to even keep your fingers raised.

Taehyung stops the car in the middle of somewhere as you are hitting your head continuously on the head rest. It was quiet, a deafening silence that rang your ears that brought you to open your eyes. Taehyung wasn’t in his seat anymore, only fog filling for his place crawling under your skin.

There was your breathing, crickets, and rustles of trees that travel the air. You weren’t sure how to react but one was definite, you were scared. The hand resting on your thigh turning white and wet, breathing faster and heavier as the air seems to be corrupted with toxic poison that does nothing but suffocate you.

_Don’t get out of the car, don’t get out of the car,_ you chant internally hoping it will help your situation.

“Hello, dear,” a slinky voice says through the window, almost similar to the man— vampire from yesterday. Could it be? Could there be more? “Don’t make me wait, dear. Open the door and make this easy for the both of us, hm?”

It sounds the exact same as the accent the man had with an alluring tone that draws you to open the door. However, it wasn’t just her tempting attempt into convincing you to endanger yourself, the pain in your head inflates as you try to control yourself.

“You want it hard, my dear?” She smirks, you weren’t sure but you hear the spread of the corner of her lips.

Then she was in front of the headlights, filled with rage, her eyes dark and dangerous as she showed her predacious teeth. From here, you can feel the vibration of her anger as if she had the ability to let you feel all the harnessed emotions inside her. You can count them one by one: anger, vengeance, and the feeling you get before success. None of them were positive emotions, none of them was mercy. She came here to accomplish one thing.

_Your death._

Finally understanding it, inside her browbeating eyes were agony and mourning. She was here to avenge the death of the vampire that Taehyung had killed. She was as beautiful, as seductive with her pale skin and ruby lips, curly strawberry blonde hair that flows until her shoulders.

You discovered that there was a split second of slow agonizing memory of your life before it’s taken, and you wished there was none. She runs towards you, careless whether she bashes her head into the glass. She takes your neck, her fingers poking specifically at the sides and right before you can regain your breath your eyes open.

Gasping and catching air, awakening in the seat with Taehyung by your side who drives in silence as Midnight Rambler by The Rolling Stones plays from his rusty stereo.

_So if you ever meet the midnight rambler_

_I’m coming down your marble hall_

_Well, he’s pouncing like a proud black panther_

_Well, you can say I, I told you so_

He sits there, unaware of the chaos that repeats in your head. It all felt so real, the grasp on your neck that locks your throat, you could’ve sworn you’ve given your last breath. The pain had stopped, replaced by dizziness that you knew would pass as minutes go by. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “Is there something on my face?”

You shake your head. “I didn’t know I was staring.”

That’s right. You didn’t know you were staring. There was so much comfort in knowing he never left, the heat of his presence brings you a feeling of security. It’s okay now. Taehyung’s still here. By your side.

Once reaching home, Taehyung does his best to assist you as though you were ill. It’s cute how he acts that way, so careful, so gentle. Upon reaching your room, Taehyung stops before your bedroom door, almost waiting for an invitation.

“I should get going now. I’ll tell Sylvia you felt sick.” And before he could say good bye, you’re already wrapping yourself in the blankets as he passively makes a step away from your door.

“Taehyung,” you said, reaching out. “Thank you for today.”

He doesn’t turn back. “You’re welcome. Also, thank you for coming.”

A shiver spreads across your back when your lids start to fall, and your body jolts upwards. The beautiful woman from the early nightmare visits your mind again, her face inches from yours close to ripping it apart.

“Taehyung,” you whispered, but he heard you within the thin walls of the lonely house. “Can you… stay for a sec? I… I had a nightmare earlier… felt so real. C-can you?”

He walks back, eyes landing everywhere except your body that waits for him on the bed. Is she serious? he thought as you opened the blankets for a space behind you.

“Until you fall asleep?”

You nod. He kicks off his shoes and he positions himself behind you, both of your breaths synchronizing as he lies down softly. You bury your cheek into the pillow when you feel his warmth wrap the room, the security coming back. You turn your head to see him watching you inches away, his hand keeping his head up as he rests his cheek against it. You take his free hand that lies on his right side, pulling it to your stomach requesting for him to scoot closer until his body brushes your back.

You can stay like this, for longer than you can imagine. Just the sounds of your breaths and the hums of his loud thumping heart that makes its way to your upper back, the release of breath from his nostrils that flies over your hair. Peaceful. Safe and sound.

In his embrace, you forget everything: the packing for Los Angeles, the fear of not getting into any university, the supernatural that you had discovered that you still cannot comprehend, the clouding fear that something is coming to get you. In his arm, it’s like they never existed. The worries are nothing but disappearing sea foams, a water in heat that evaporates into thin air.

You enclose the hold in Taehyung’s hand above your stomach, intertwining them for ease. Falling back into his embrace, he subtly moves away hoping you wouldn’t notice. His warmth turning into heat, breathing ragged, hold on you tighter and stronger. Then you feel it, a gentle thrust behind you and he pretends to adjust position. He pulls you closer with the hand on your stomach and you sigh which caused a poking at your butt.

You may not be the smartest person on earth, but it doesn’t take a book to know what it was. Taehyung murmurs an apology, his words passing by your neck which sends your stomach into a spiral. You rub your thighs together hoping to dissipate the throbbing in your core, not now.

Not now that Taehyung’s beside you. Or maybe it should be now that Taehyung’s beside you, you were open for a helping hand. His hand over your head tucks a strand of your hair, the finger brushing on your temple made your aching much harder to ignore. There would be no distraction, no having to worry about who will hear the both of you, for God’s sake the house was built in the middle of nowhere, so you thought _'Fuck it._ ’

You tug his hand to the middle of your chest, to rest them between your breasts as your head turns to face him. He gulps, looking at you intently with lust hovering over his hooded eyes. You lean towards him, your lips reaching his and he pulls away for a second before diving back in. He had pillowy lips, and if it weren’t for your hot need at the moment you would let your lips sleep on them for a longer while, but as of right now there are a lot of tensions that need handling.

You leave his hand on your chest while he’s still shy to grope one of your breasts. Your hand then wrapping the back of his head to pull him deeper into the kiss, he sighs. That sigh caused the aching to grow, shaking your behind to feel how needy he was and he sighs again. His hand that was on your chest now pushes below the curves of your breasts to pull you closer, to have more friction, to thrust into you.

Until he couldn’t take it anymore, he wants you below him as much as you want him on top of you. He hovers above you, his knee swift in spreading your thighs open and he is bucking in a steady pace on your clothed entrance.

“ _Take me_ , Taehyung,” you breathe the second he leaves your lips.

He takes it slow, burning your insides, as his fingers pull the bow on your chest, untying the effortless knot you had made in the mirror. Too slow to keep up with your throbbing heat, you trail his hand to open the loose front, exposing

your nude bra. His eyes are pinned on yours, and you would make quick glances at his moderate hand you’re directing. You unclasp the front of your bra, and when he hears it setting on the bed, he kisses you as if asking if you were really sure. Beneath the feverish endless kiss were words of fear from him, what if he wasn’t truly ready.

The last time he had experienced this was long ago, a time before he knew how dangerous he could be. Careless of what his hands could bring, when he hadn’t given a single thought for any of his actions. Well, it was one time, only once with the first girl he had ever loved. And the first was always the quickest, but it was unforgettable, he had kept every detail of her daisy fresh skin remembered under his fingertips. The laughs they had shared in between, a significance of the innocence they were about to lose. His head loses in doubts, questions that can only be answered if he risks hurting you tonight.

Then you whisper, “It’s okay, you’re not going to hurt me.” Because in your mind, that was the last thing in his abilities. You smile, “ _It’s okay_.” Rubbing circles at the back of his trembling hand, his jaw clenches.

Once he had started kissing you again, you parted his lips with your tongue in which he had replied with a tender bite causing you to moan within your throat. This motivates him to grope your breast, aggressing as seconds pass by, pulling a nipple in between his fingers and you arch your back. You rest your feet on his back, synchronizing with the movement of his hips. You admire the way his head moves downward, stopping after every inch of your skin to place a soft kiss until he reaches your breasts to which he places a long stripe lick moving from one bud to another while his eyes remain on yours. He’s going to be the death of you.

You pant, trying to reach his hips that came to a halt. His hands pushing the hem of your dress higher, stopping at the middle of your waist. And his evil slow hands, still taking his time, move behind your thighs to pull them away from his back and placing them on his shoulders as he gets comfortable right between them. With gaze pierced on yours, he flats his lips on your clothed slit, tracing the wet spot visible in your white underwear. The thought of you being almost naked underneath the dress ever since earlier brought Taehyung into insanity, he could’ve fucked you with his fingers on the couch, he could’ve removed them and left your pussy out in the open as he keeps it in his pocket, he could’ve done so many things if only he knew earlier how much you’d wanted him just the same.

You look at the empty ceiling, too affected by the darkness in his stare, you were scared you would cum too quickly if you remain watching. He pulls your garment upward to put his bare thumb against your clit, until you couldn’t take it and you look down again to see him putting the said thumb in his mouth. Sweeter than the cranberry juice he’d been tolerating to drink, adding that to the list he could’ve done earlier while your panties were in his pocket; enjoying the sweet fervor of your cunt on his tongue. He plays at your clit, tongue curling to lap up the wetness that increases as his spit mixes in. He knows so well what he’s doing, the fragile scoop of his bottom lip from your opening to your clit where he stops.

Everywhere around his lips glistens as the bright light from the hallway outside your room shines upon them. His hands still holding your thighs steady, he slips his tongue inside you which has you shaking and he had to adjust the control in his grip. Once they’ve settled, he puts his touch above your breasts, flicking both buds in each hand.

You were crumbling under him, desperate for release, grunting in a throaty voice as you tried to keep yourself together. Tears huddle in your eyes, blurring your vision until he stops, now smiling above you while he pulls your underwear away from your body. It doesn’t take long for him to get naked and you take time to admire his build. His skin was made of honey, toned and reflective of the warmth he emits. His cock slapping his tummy before he could fully get out of his tight boxers, his tip reaching his button.

He returns to his position between your thighs but this time around he was the one to wrap your legs around his waist. His shaft falls between your slit and he makes subtle movements in burying himself between them.

“I just want to say,” he began, “how amazing you are.” A gravelly moan of your name escapes his lips as you take matters in your own hand, thumb going over the head of his cock while the rest of your fingers rest wraps his cock.

He thrusts into your hand. His face forming wrinkles, frustration painted across his face. Until he falls on both arms caging your head, bucking for more friction, enjoying the suppleness of your touch. He was groaning, panting, and making a mess of himself to which all echoes from one wall to another. You put a hand on his abdomen to break his movement. He obeys, feeling you part yourself for his cock, torturously slow in entering you.

You pull your hands to your sides, getting a hold of Taehyung’s biceps. Opening your lids to watch his pupils dilate as he rams the rest of his length inside your beating entrance.

“Y/n,” he groans, brow knotting together when you clench around him. He’s going to fall apart, he thought. You wrap him tighter, letting go of yourself in ecstasy, careless whether you melt into the bed or break it, all is well as long as you’re looking into his eyes.

He chants your name again and again in a symphony of continuous moaning, and all you could say is how good he sounds. A compilation of ah’s and oh’s whenever he reaches your spot, his head brushing against it and it felt like nothing but heaven. More, he wants more, if only he could fuck you endlessly he would. The bed hits the wall in coordination of his sharp thrusts, and he’s losing himself in you he couldn’t care less if he breaks the walls. In sync with the sounds he makes were your gasps and high-pitched whispers of his name that he can see himself in the near future thinking of them and fucking himself alone in his room as he recalls them.

“Tae— _oh fuck_ , Taehyung,” you cried out causing his cock to twitch inside you, you call out for more. His name and a couple of curses were the only words you could spew out. Trembling, you feel an explosion of euphoria inside you, letting go of the tight grip around Taehyung’s arm.

With one last fluid thrust, he pulls himself out and spills himself on top of your stomach. Both of your breathing slows until they were no longer audible. He rolls to his back beside you waiting to cool down and you take care of yourself by wiping his cum away with the tissue from the nightstand.

“I’m sorry, I made a mess,” he says, breaking silence.

You didn’t reply, instead you lie on your side to face him and wrap his cock in your warm hand. His cock still hard and wet under your touch, he breathes out a long sigh. “I made a mess of you too.”

He chuckles before placing one last kiss on your forehead, and you watch him fall into his dreams. You shut the door, thankful Sylvia didn’t come home during the circumstances earlier. You make a note not to leave it open next time.

Next time? Were you actually hoping for a next time? It’s not long until you’re leaving. Forks is not your home. Your home is on the other side of the country, and everything you grew up with awaits there. Forks is not your home, you tell yourself. The night grows along with your need for sleep, falling onto Taehyung’s chest and getting lost in a slumber. You wake to Sylvia opening the door, an indication of her coming home, and you fall asleep again.

The next time you wake up, the sun shining alight from the windows to your eyes, Taehyung was sitting at the end of the bed fully clothed. His head turns slightly, feeling the sense of your waking.

“Y/n, there’s not just one who wants to kill you,” he says but you couldn’t make out a single word, “there’s a whole coven of them.”

_note: Native Americans are losing their homes. pls click this link to learn about the[Quileute Move to Higher Ground Project](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fmthg.org%2F&t=NzY3Njg1ZDFhNDEyZDU0MGYwZGMyZTc4ZjJiZGQwYTU3YjA0ZjFlMyxQRHdPcWJTRA%3D%3D&b=t%3Avga1-Dgq60R4js6DhuPk0Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fchoiwrites.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639476648117518336%2Fkth-wolfgirl-m&m=1&ts=1609988104)._


End file.
